A motion sensor is a device that measures the motion experienced by an object (e.g., the velocity or acceleration of the object with respect to time, the orientation or change in orientation of the object with respect to time, etc.). In some cases, a mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a wearable electronic device such as a smart watch, etc.) can include one or more motion sensors that determine the motion experienced by the mobile device over a period of time. If the mobile device is worn by a user, the measurements obtained by the motion sensor can be used to determine the motion experienced by the user over the period of time.